Not Fair!
by JnjlenSkinjbir
Summary: What happens when Ever has the right to do something Elfman can't do, and when he wants to change it.


**A/N: Heyyy! Guess who's back on the fandom?**

 **Well, I know some of you are impatient to read the second chapter of A Song of Roses and Giants (that I haven't finished yet) and I should be ashamed to write something else but I just have access to internet since esterday. When I had no connexion with the fandom and was bored as hell in my university room, I wrote two OS Elfever. And since it's RN Zuzu's birthday today (go check her story "Black Jack" if you speak French! It's about the Raijinshuu and it's just magnificent!), I'll post the two of them today.**

 **Hope you'll enjoy!**

* * *

It had been a few months since Elfman and Evergreen resumed their relationship, which they had begun just after the Great Magic Games, after the battle against Alvarez ended. Fortunately, none of Fairy Tail's members (or of the other guilds) knew about them yet. Which was almost a miracle per se, giving how nosy Bixlow and Mirajane could be. Evergreen told him once she had the strange feeling that the two of them were plotting, so as to put them together.

On their sides, Elfman and Evergreen did all they could to hide their relationship from their guild mates, not wanting an abusive intrusion in their privacy. However, it wasn't that much of a problem to pretend they weren't together and to be convincing. They didn't have to pretend that much. Arguing had become a habit for them, since the S-rank exam, and it hasn't gone, even when they were together. Moreover, Evergreen was still very cold, distant and despising him, while Elfman would still call her a man in front of the whole guild. Which would make her "angry", so she would be shouting, and so on.

Of course, he knew for sure that Ever wasn't a man. He had seen her naked countless times, since their relationship had been taken to the next level. He had taken in the sight of her beautiful breasts, her round hips and her bubble butt for what seemed to be hours to him (truth be told, it was a spectacle he would never get bored of). More than once, he had taken her thong off, before doing things to her that caused her to whimper and moan his name in a so sexy way he would get immediately harder, things that pleased her so much she would press his hand or his head closer between her thighs, or simply dig his nails in his skin.

To be honest, Evergreen was very prone to leave tons of marks on him. Not that he minded that – OK, he certainly did a little, but it always made him proud of himself to see he could make her so aroused – but, the mornings following their lovemaking, as he was watching his reflection in the bathroom's mirror, he would always see the numerous marks his lover had left on his body. Lovebites on his neck, close to his nipples, over his abdominals (hell, one time, she had even left one just above his cock and fuck, that was one of the hottest things she'd ever done to him); the lines her nails had left on his shoulders, his torso, his back and even over his ass cheeks. And Evergreen loved to see the marks on him. When he was observing himself before a mirror, she always came to watch her marks. Most of times, she would smirk (once, she had even said while laughing that it would dissuade women or men flirt with what was hers; however, Elfman wasn't entirely sure that she was just laughing); but she would also add a new one on his neck. The marks made their relationship more difficult to hide (fortunately, he had moved from the house she shared with Lisanna and Mirajane just after the Great Magic Games). He couldn't wear his fundoshis anymore (he always found them comfy, but Ever thought they were horrible, so he began to suspect the red lines on his ass had been left on purpose), and he couldn't get bare torso. Despite that, he didn't care as much as he expected to.

The worst in this relationship was that he wasn't allowed to left marks on her. No lovebites, no nails, no bruises, nothing. She had almost thrown a tantrum when he had dug his fingers maybe a little too hard on her hips one night, as they were fiercely making love, because it had left tiny bruises there the following morning. This "incident" made Elfman a little confused because she wasn't against that hours before. It only made her more excited as he took held of her hips to hit her sweet spot.

At first, Elfman had thought of it as of a womanly caprice. Evergreen had a skin as soft as silk and as fair as alabaster, with no imperfection (saved for a mole on the inside of her left hip), so he could understand she wanted to keep her skin as pure (he reckoned he wouldn't like her body as much if her skin was as scarred as his). Then he didn't mind that at all; since he could be with Ever, alone, and they would make love without her rejecting him after, he was happy. However, after a few weeks, he had decided to ask her the real reason of her refusal. Elfman made sure to choose a good moment, when she had a clay mask on her face and she was applying nail polish on her toes, dressed in nothing but one of his old shirts. This was one of the perfect moment to talk about sensitive matter, since Evergreen couldn't get mad at him, else she would ruin her pedicure or the (expensive) sofa.

"Ever?"

"Yeah?" she responded, not even raising her gaze.

"Why do you never let me leave hickeys on you or hold you too close and too tight when we make love?"

"Do you want Bixlow making fun of you and me, and his beloved babies to follow us wherever we go, so he'll have a juicy scoop or two for your sister?"

"No, but..."

She cut him off, her voice quite irritated. She probably didn't like to be interrupted when she was doing her pedicure.

"Trust me, Efman, it's for the best. If you leave a mark on me, i will have no choice but wear clothes that are less revealing. As much as I know that the idea pleases you, my team will immediately know something is wrong, especially if they found on top of that a hickey. You wouldn't want Luxus and Fried to beat the crap out of you, do you?"

Elfman swallowed soundly. Indeed, he hadn't seen the matter under that light. Fighting off Luxus and Fried would be surely a manly way to show his love for Evergreen, but it was very risky. He knew his chances against the duo were very little and he didn't want to suffer once more Fried's Dark Ecriture.

"No", he finally answered.

"And so do I. I really hate seeing you with bandages, and I wouldn't stand the sight of the lifeless body of my lover."

This time, Evergreen had looked up, her green eyes staring firmly into his. She sounded genuinely sincere and concerned for him, so much he decided to end the conversation there and let her finish her pedicure. However, he couldn't help the question that tapped him.

"And what of Bixlow? You didn't mention him."

"He'd probably just sit here and watch, feeding his babies with pop-corn and cackling like a mad men when filming the scene with his Lachryma."

Their conversation ended there, and it had dissuaded him from acting for a few weeks.

* * *

Nonetheless, he had been replaying what she said in his head a lot of times since, and he was finding very difficult to keep his hands and lips gentle, when she was urging him to go faster and deeper. Of course, he liked to kiss and suck and nip at her plump lips until they were swollen, but there were other parts of her body he ached to do the same to.

Eventually, he figured out a solution, so evident that he regretted to not have thought of it sooner. If leaving marks in a place her teammates or the other members of the guild were more likely to see, then she left him no choice but to do it in a place he was sure that nobody would see. Elfman grinned to himself as he thought of the place where he would do it, and he waited impatiently for Evergreen's return (she was gone in a quest with her teammates) to test his solution.

She got home at night and, fortunately, she was so horny that he didn't have to wait long before she shoved them in their room, her hands tugging at his shirt, her lips on his. As soon as she managed to take off his shirt, she jumped on him. Laughing, Elfman lifted her up, grabbing her thighs under the hem of her dress, while she crossed her legs around the lower part of his torso. He deepened their kiss, and walked until their bed, before letting himself fall into the mattress, Evergreen under him. The shock made her unlock her legs, but she giggled a little, and kissed him back, her hands cupping his cheeks. Elfman's hand went up her thigh, stopped at her knee and slid down until he found the buckle of her high heels on her ankle and he unfastened it. Then he tossed it to the ground. Ever pushed him back and opened her mouth, probably to tell him her Heart Kreuz high heels were too expensive to be thrown on the floor with so less care, but he silenced her with a kiss, as he took off the other shoe. Meanwhile, Ever had unbuttoned his jeans and pushed his trousers down, her hands resting more than they should have on his ass.

Suddenly, he pushed her around, so she was lying on her stomach. It was easier for him to unzip her dress and unclasp her strapless bra; both joined the shoes on the floor. He kissed her on the lips once more, before planting small kisses on her cheek, her jaw, her neck, her shoulders, alongside of her spine, until the small of her back and the borderline of her tights. Evergreen lifted her ass up so he could take off her black tights, and he kissed her ass through the fabric, making her sigh, then moan, as he was kissing the skin, his hands slowly slipping the tights down (he was being extra-careful, because it pissed her so much when he lacked the necessary patience to take those damn things off and simply tore them, that she would deprive him of sex for days).

Given she seemed in a good mood right now, Elfman took it as his cue to execute his plan. He bit softly the skin, causing her to yelp. She turned herself around, her face turned to him, her eyes shooting daggers.

"I thought I told you that you weren't allowed to leave marks on me!"

Sighing, Elfman answered:

"Let's say I found it very unfair that you were the only one that got that right. Plus, it's not like your precious team mates are likely to see that part of your body..."

"Basta-aaaaah...", she hissed as he suck the place his teeth had been just seconds ago.

Elfman grinned against her skin. At least, she wasn't entirely opposed to his ministrations. He kept on sucking for a moment, before backing up and staring at his masterpiece, a smile still tugging at his lips. He bent down over her once more, and, after he did the same to the other cheek, he bit and sucked a part closer to her undergarment and her slit. This time, she didn't protest, and just moaned, the loveable sound partly muffled by a pillow, and he felt proud to see how her fists were gasping her sheets and her toes were curling. She trembled as his fingers trailed down her lacy thong, while his other hand was finishing taking off her tights, his mouth still on her skin. Evergreen was so wet Elfman decided he had left enough marks on her for the moment, so he reached for her lips, just after he had kissed her womanhood through the dampened lace.

* * *

The following morning, as he woke up, he found himself a little sore and had the feeling that she had left deeper marks on him as a revenge. But as he watched her making her way to the bathroom, naked as her birth day, the hickeys he had left a few hours ago perfectly visible on her skin, he thought with a proud smile, it was worth it.

* * *

 **A/N: Strangely, I'm quite proud of this one. Not wholly a lemon, but I find it very hot nonetheless XD But don't hesitate to tell me if it was horrible!**


End file.
